


When a ritual goes wrong

by Sasygigi



Category: Michael Jackson (Musician)
Genre: Childhood Trauma, Consensual Possession, Cults, F/M, Hatred, Human Sacrifice, Mind Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:15:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27799090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasygigi/pseuds/Sasygigi
Summary: A Californian cult was just about to use a little girl as a sacrifice to their demonic devil, Lucifer. However what they didn't realize that they accidentally get his baby brother instead.Now what are they gonna do?
Relationships: Michael Jackson/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	When a ritual goes wrong

Somewhere in the middle of the forest, A girl was lying on an alter death after being stabbed in the heart by a dagger. Her blood oozing down the the ground where the head cultist collected it into a golden chalice. He lifted up the chalice to his fellow cult members before pouring it into a bowel. 

"The lord Lucifer desires the body of a child, A vessel which he will grow in and make pur plan of world domination succeed" he said quietly as he prayed then looked at his members "FRIENDS, IT'S TIME TO SUMMON OUR KING!"

Meanwhile in the Kingdom of hell...

"My lord, it seems that some humans are trying to summon you" said his advisor

"I'm aware of that" he said "So what?"

"It's just that...they made a mistake, it says for an adult host to be able to summon you, not a mear child!"

"Exactly, that's what said it, I want nothing to do with those pathetic humans, ill kill them before I grant them their wish!"he snapped" However, someone will be summoned "

"Really, who?"

He smirked before making a small baby appear into his arms, who was holding a watch, glowing in his hands.

"Lets see how they deal with my baby brother, isn't that right sweetie"

He squealed with joy.

"Okay darling, go have fun!"

He turned the knob and watched as his little brother disappeared in front of him, as he giggled into red smoke. 

Meanwhile, the cultist were chanting for their lord to come and possess the little girl, and their wish was soon granted... In a way.

Because red smoke appeared from the bowel of blood and went into the girl's body. Everyone stopped as they saw the body get up from the alter and looked at everyone.

"My lord, you have came!" The head cultist bowed"oh dear Lucifer, the prince of darkness, please accept this offering and give us the power of world domination! "

They expected him to speak, but instead he just giggled and sucked on his thumb.

"...What?" He said blankly"My Lord, are you okay?"

"Brother!" He giggled

"Impossible, no way, he didn't!"A woman screamed

" what do you mean!?"the head cultist gasped

"...That's not Lucifer... That's his baby brother, Satan!"

Everyone gasped.

"But how, we did the ritual correctly!"

As everyone was bickering about their situation, Satan closed his eyes and went into the little girl's mind. Where he soul was there, still intact.

The girl looked at him with fright until he went over and cuddled with her.

"Sister!" He said

"S-s-sister?" She said nervously

He smiled with his partially toothy mouth before snuggling up with her, assuring that she was going to be okay.

As he snapped back into reality he watches as everyone argued over the failed ritual.

"I knew we shouldn't have killed that girl!" A man screamed "Now we're stuck with a baby!"

"A brother to Lucifer that is dear brother" the head cultist said"All we need to do is wait until Satan grows into adulthood, and then we ask for some domination, think about it, he just as much as power as his big brother, we don't need him, we have the key to our new world right in front of us, please everyone, let's just accept what we got, and wait"

Much to everyone's disappointment, they accepted the results. Hoping that when he gets older he'll grant them their wish instead.

But their was one problem.

Unlike Lucifer,who could care less about humans since they were weak in his eyes, Satan loves humans.

A lot.

In fact he loves humans so much that not even he would grant those wicked people their wish.

So this will lead to their horrific fate worse them death.

And it will be placed by Satan himself. 

It was made clear 20 year later, when Satan has grown up into adult hood, and when the cultists asked for their wish. He just said...

"My brother doesn't like you, and I don't like you, you harm this poor woman and now you are asking me to let you harm more?"

And then he growled in rage.

"How pathetic!"

After he said that he killed everyone in the cult, and took the girl with him to hell, he turned back into his true form which was a little baby as his brother looked down at the girl and said...

"So, I'm guessing you had fun with my baby Brother hm?"

She nodded.

"Typical, you always love to get new friend don't you Satan?"

The little baby just giggled, and Lucifer smiled.

"good, I'm glad you had fun"


End file.
